ethnipediafandomcom-20200215-history
Spanish people
The Spanish people '''or the Spaniards (Spanish/Castilian:'' Los Pueblos Españoles'') are a Latinic-speaking nation from Spain, in the eastern Iberian Peninsula. The Spanish people were one of the major role players in the drama of history known as the Age of Imperialism, conquering the world's second-largest empire. Spanish people today are known for their friendliness and hospitality and their prestige winery and culinary skills as well as in the arts. Over the centuries many have become artists, painters and architects which fueled eras of art, architecture and music such as the Classical and Reinassance Eras. Spain is also renowned for its participation in the sport of soccer (called "football" in other countries), as well as the victory they achieved in it in 2010 during the FIFA World Cup. Etymology The term'' Spanish'' and Spain originate from the ancient Roman name for the Iberian Peninsula - Hispania, which includes both modern-day Spain and Portugal. The name Hispania still has its modern-day variants. Spain is still called España in the Spanish language(s) and'' Espanha in the Portuguese language, which is equivalent to Hispania in Latin, let alone that both languages are Latinic descendants. The Spanish language comes from the Castile region in Spain, the language is referred to as the Castilian language. The term ''Castilian ''comes from the Spanish/Castilian word castile which means castle in English. History 'Early History The Iberian Peninsula was inhabited by modern humans some 40,000 years ago. Spanish people are descended several groups. The ancient ethnic group known as the Iberians, are assumedly the earliest civilization to have developed in the peninsula, bound together by a common language and culture. In 2,000 B.C., Celtic tribes began to settle into what is now northern Spain and Portugal. Many came into contact with the Iberians and intermingled. Arabs and Berbers populated the southern part of the peninsula upon the Muslim conquest of the Iberian Peninsula. 'Roman Annexation' To the east, was the powerful Roman Empire that had spent much time extending its borders. The Carthaginians, a Phoenician civilization from North Africa were one of the only kingdoms that could stand against this mighty military power. Hannibal, the leader of the rivaling Carthaginian Empire, crossed into the Iberian Peninsula and made contact with the civilizations there. Hannibal was able to convince many of the Iberian natives to help him in his war cause against Rome. Despite giving the Romans a blow, the Carthaginians lost the war. Around 2 and 1 B.C., Spain was conquered and colonized by the Romans. The Romans introduced the Latin language to the native people of Hispania, which quickly became the native tongues of most, except for the Basque people. The Romans named the Iberian Peninsula Hispania, which became an important state in Rome. In 98 A.D., the Roman Empire became ruled by a native from Hispania by the name of Trajan, who became a very influential leader in ancient Roman politics. Trajan is known for having reshaped the city of Rome, he used public funds to build large structures in the city. Trajan also lead the Romans to many military victories which leading the republic to the height of its extent. Trajan's reign would play an everlasting legacy in Roman history. He also extended the borders of the Roman Empire when he conquered the Nabataeans, an Arab kingdom from what is now Jordan and Syria. Trajan was succeeded by another native from Hispania by the name of Hadrian. Like Trajan, Hadrian spent money on extensive building projects in Rome. In 409 A.D., other tribes settled in the Iberian Peninsula. 'Germanic Tribes Rule Iberian Peninsula' In 406 A.D., the Roman Empire's western defenses crumbled as a result of the aging and withering of the western Roman Empire. Germanic tribes, such as the Vandals seized this opportunity to invade the Roman Empire through vicious pillaging. However, they were met another savage Germanic group known as Visigoths, who pushed them into Spain. In Spain, the Vandals fought both Romans and Visigoths, winning the control of a few coastal settlements.http://www.heritage-history.com/www/heritage.php?Dir=wars&FileName=wars_vandals.php The Visigoths, an ally of the Romans would later conquer the Iberian Peninsula and established a state there. Other Germanic tribes that settled in the Peninsula included the'' Sueves an the ''Alani.http://www.spainthenandnow.com/spanish-history/visigoths-in-spain/default_154.aspx 'Medieval Kingdoms in the Iberian Peninsula' During the Middle Ages, Iberia was ruled by several kingdoms, many of them containing monarchs of Visigoth dynasty mostly from the Visigoth Asturias. These kingdoms coincided with the Muslim rule in Iberia (see below). In 910, the Visigoths moved the capital from Asturias to the city of León under the rule of Ordoño II who inherited the throne from his father with his two brothers. This new kingdom would span the northwestern part of the Iberian Peninsula, covering northwestern Spain and Portugal. The Kingdom of León (910–1230) retained an independent status from 1296 to 1301 and after it reunited with the Castilian kingdom (another Latinic medieval kingdom), it became kingdom within a united Spain up to 1833. On November 1833, the Royal Decree of 30 was signed which monitored the borders of regions and states in Spain. León was considered was divided into the provinces of Salamanca, León and Zamora.http://leonreal.es/?lang=en The Kingdom of Aragon (1035–1715) covered the region directly south of France. An independent state would emerge in the region of Castile, which got its name due to the high amount of castles in the area. The term castile is Spanish for castle. The Kingdom of Castile (Spanish: Reino de Castilla) (Latin: Regnum Castellae) which lasted from 1037 to 1230 - which had high connections with León. When Castile and León was ruled by Ferdinand III, the Castilians would plan to take southern Spain from the Muslims (see Reconquista below). Both kingdoms would unite under the Crown of Castile, which would rule several regions in Spain. In 1474, Isabella I, a husband of the Aragonese ruler Ferdinand II, became the queen of Castile and León who united the peoples of Spain and brought many reforms to the kingdom. She and her husband were also known for finally retaking the Iberian Peninsula from the Muslims. During that same year, Ferdinand II became the jure uxoris king of Castile. These Castilian rulers belonged to a dynasty known as the House of Bourbon, ''a European dynasty of French origin that ruled over Latinic and Germanic nations in Europe. '' 'Muslim Rule ' In 711 AD, Umayyad Muslim armies from North Africa and the Middle East, referred to by the Europeans as Moors, attacked the weakened Visigoth Kingdom under the lead of Tariq ibn Ziyad, a Berber (Arab or Persian according to some sources) general from North Africa. The Visigoths were easily defeated, allowing the Muslims to control nearly all of Iberia. The only non-Muslim regions were the Christian settlements in the north near France who resisted the Muslim rule, especially the Leonese and Castilian kingdoms. The Muslim-controlled regions of the Iberian Peninsula were known as Al-Andalus. 'Muslim and Jewish Golden Age ' Abd-ar-Rahman III (Arabic:عبد الرحمن الثالث), an Umayyad-Spanish prince led the most powerful rule from Córdoba, ruling as a'' caliph'' (leader of Islam) for ever half a century. Under Abd-ar-Rahman III's reign, people of many religions enjoyed tolerance in his kingdom. Many of the Iberian natives were converted to Islam and underwent a large period of Muslim rule that varied between the ethnic groups from North Africa such as Arabs and Berbers and Muslim kingdoms from the Umayyads to the Berber Almohads and Almoravids. The Muslim rule in Spain saw the construction of beautiful mosques and palaces, such as the Alhambra Palace which was built in the city of Granada, then, a kingdom and later a sultanate, which is a Muslim kingdom ruled by a sultan (Arabic: سلطان), an Indo-Islamic term for a Muslim ruler. The Muslim conquest of Spain was part of the centuries-long tenure of armed struggle between Muslim and European Christian armies known as the Crusades. Jews also had a large, important and noticeable presence in Spain during the Muslim rule, who were known as Sephardic Jews ''(Hebrew: 'סְפָרַדִּי') (Spanish: ''Judios sefardí) (Arabic: اليهود الشرقيين) and they were known to welcome the Muslim invaders.Roth, Norman (1994), Jews, Visigoths and Muslims in medieval Spain : cooperation and conflict, pp.79–90, Leiden: Brill, ISBN 978-90-04-09971-5 Maimonides is one of the most popular Sephardic Medieval figures and philosaphers who was from Córdoba during the Almoravid rule. These Sephardic Jews in Spain adopted a culture that contained a fushion of Jewish, Arabic and Spanish influence heralding an golden age of Jewish culture in Spain that coincided with the Muslim golden age. A lot of the Jews and Christians in Spain also adopted Arabic naming customs during the Muslim rule. The Christians who lived in Al-Andalus were known as Mozarabs ''(Spanish: ''mozárabes) (Arabic: مستعرب) and they spoke a fushion of Italic languages with Arabic known as Mozarabic. The Reconquista Disputes and civil wars between successors and heirs to thrones began to weaken the Muslim rule and cause derision, setting the stage for the Reconquista - the area of the Crusades fought in the Iberian Peninsula. The Christian settlements in the north used the fighting as an oppurtunity to regain control of Iberia and re-Christianize the Iberian natives. They also recieved aid from France, Italy and other former Roman states and devout Catholic states. The Muslim rule was driven out from Spain and Portugal in 1492. Many of the Castilian military leaders adopted Arabic words, Muhammad XII, the last sultan in Al-Andalus, surrendered upon surrounding by European armies after Granada was successfuly taken by Spanish Christian armies. Philip II of Spain made treaties with the Moors of Spain allowing them continue practicing Islam if they gave up their sovereignty, signing the Treaty of Granada in 1491 signed in the former sultanate. He later abrogated the treaty and along with other Catholic monarchs - Ferdinand II of Aragon and Isabela I of Castile, threatened to expel or even kill the Moors and the Sephardis if they did not convert to Christianity. They converted to Catholicism but continued practicing Muslim culture, they continued speaking Arabic and Berber and writing Spanish texts in the Arabic script and wore Muslim attire, they were known as Moriscos. The overall converts to Christianity, whether Muslim or Jewish were known as conversos. Many of these people even practiced Crypto-Islam (Islam in secret) or Crypto-Judaism while displaying themselves as Catholics in public. This made King Phillip II to question their honesty as converts, and them began a pogrom to eliminate Arab and Moorish culture in Spain and assimilate the Moriscos into the Spanish Christian population. The Moriscos were forced to drop their Arabic names and adopt Spanish names, they were also forebidden from speaking Arabic either at home or in the public. All Arabic texts were also to be burned and Morisco children were to be educated by priests. Aben Humeya, Spanish military commander led a Morisco revolt in the Alpujarras region near Granada which ended up in a failure making Philip II expel all Moriscos and Sephardis from Spain altogether. The expulsion of the Moriscos marked the downfall of the last hints of Islam and its influence in Spain. Many of these Moriscos and Sephardis headed for North Africa, mainly in Morocco which later became a protectorate of the short-lived Spanish Republic. 'Spanish Empire' The 1400s became an era marked by a European thirst for territory in Asia, through a westward route. Many of the Protestant and Germanic states like Britain and the Dutch Empire limited their ambitions to economic trade - to get access to precious metals and raw materials. However, Spain also had big religious ambitions to convert natives to Roman Catholicism, creating a competition and a race between the European powers. Christopher Columbus, an Italian explorer, was funded by Ferdinand V and Queen Isabella I, both Spanish monarchs to find a westward route to Asia. Columbus did find lands, however instead of finding Asia, he discovered what man would one day call America. Following Columbus's discovery of America, Amerigo Vespucci re-explored where Columbus left off. Vespucci arrived in what is now Brazil and other parts of South America and claimed it for Portugal. Spain started to use conquistadors, soldiers and explorers, to claim lands for Spain (and Portugal). A conquistador named Juan Ponce de León led the first expedition. He tried to search for a mythological land referred to as the "Fountain of Youth", he discovered Florida, but became the governor of Puerto Rico. In 1513, a man named Vasco Núñez de Balboa became the first conquistador to reach the Pacific Ocean. He did so by crossing the Isthmus of Panama, which connected Central and South America. The Spanish monarchs finally got what they wanted when they sent a conquistador by the name of Hernán Cortés to venture out. Cortés discovered what is now Mexico and found exactly what any European monarch dreamed of, cities filled with gold, silver, new crops and non-Catholics to convert. He encountered the native people, mostly from the Nahautl tribe; who first treated him as a god. Cortés eventually met native resistance, and easily crushed the native kingdoms whose stone weapons had no match against him and the steel Spanish weapons in 1519. Cortés converted all of the natives to Roman Catholicism, claiming and governing Mexico for the Spanish Crown. In South America, another Spanish conquistador by the name of Francisco Pizarro made his claims for Spain in 1524. Like Cortés, Pizarro defeated the native armies of the region and doubled the size of the Spanish Empire. In 1521, Ferdinand Magellan, a Portuguese conquistador who worked for Spain discovered the Philippines instead of finding Indonesia. Miguel López de Legazpi, a Spanish conquistador followed. In in the central Philippine island of Visayas, Legazpi was able to lure the natives into converting to Roman Catholicism. Legazpi eventually took over most of the Philippines, becoming the first conquistador to set up a Spanish settlement in the Pacific. The Spanish had just conquered the world's second largest empire, after the British, enjoying vast amounts of wealth, Catholic converts, and new crops from what Europeans referred to as the "New World". The Spanish enjoyment came at the cost of millions of native causalities, both intentional and non-intentional, until Bartolomé de las Casas; a Spanish priest fought and protested against the inhumane treatment. After nearly 300 years of wealthy success, Spain's power began to experience a rapid decline as the mid and late-1800s approached, an era filled with revolutions and a war with France. In Mexico, the priest known by Miguel Hidalgo started the avalanche that would become the Mexican Revolution, in South America, a military leader, Simón Bolívar from Venezuela started Latin America's independence struggle against Spain. In the Philippines, two scholars, authors and polymaths by the names of Andrés Bonifacio and José Rizal led a literary resistance against Spain, that would also trigger the Philippine Revolution. Despite being executed, the revolutions that resulted from Hidalgo and Rizal's resistances succeeded. Bolívar's revolution also succeeded decisively. 'Napoleonic Wars (Peninsular War) 1808-1814' When the French military leader Napoleon Bonaparte siezed power in the French government, he often led out successful military campaigns against other European armies, namely Austria, Spain and Russia. The Spanish and Portuguese armies were one of the armies that consisted of the Coalition, a band of European even Asian armies such as the Ottomans who joined together to put down the French juggernaut. Bonaparte's armies would conduct conquest in all sorts of places, including Spain, Russia, Egypt and Austria where he but his family members in control after conquering these places."The Peninsular War" Britannica Encyclopedia. Retrieved 30-9-13 In 1807, French armies invaded Portugal and turned to Spain the following the year after he signed a pact with Russia. On November 30, 1807 the Portuguese nobility fled to Brazil after General Andoche Junot led a force of 30,000 French troops to invade it. Spain's prime minister, Godoy urged Charles IV, the king of Spain to flee to South America as had Portugal's monarchs due to the impending French invasion. During his exit from Madrid, he was met with a rebellion in Aranjuez, where Napoleon decided to take advantage. General Joachim Murat was sent to occupy Madrid and on May 5, 1808 Napoleon forced to Charles IV to abdicate, Joseph Bonaparte, a brother of Napoleon wa placed on the Spanish throne. Spanish resistance against the French occupation had begun on May 2, 1808 starting Spain's independance war against Napoleon. Despite putting down the revolt, the French armies dealt with constant harrassment and attacks from Spanish guerillias. They Spanish guerillias drove French forces from Valencia. In 1809-1810, the French armies did manage to conduct successful recapturing of Madrid and Seville. Spanish guerillia attacks continued. British armies drove the French out of Portugal as well. Under the lead of Arthur Wellesley (later the Duke of Wellington), Napoleon's British arch rival the British armies would begin to advance to Spain after defeating the French forces in Portugal. British forces defeated General Jean-Baptiste Jourdan's army in the Spanish city of Vitoria on June 21, 1813. After brutally losing another battle in the city of Leipzig (in the modern-day Germany), Napoleon realized that he could no longer attempt to hold his occupation of Spain any longer marking the Spanish and Allied victory as well as the latter adoption of a Spanish constitution. Joseph Bonaparte abdicated the throne afterwards. 'First Republic 1873-1874' In 1870, the Spanish Empire came under the rule of an Italian prince by the name of Amadeo I after a revolt against Isabella II. The Spanish Parliment, known as the Cortes Generales, fell victim to fighting between its own members which led to Amadeo I's abdication of the throne in 1873. A day later, the Cortes Generales decided that Spain would become a republic, unsure of what type of government should be established. In 1874, Madrid's Captal General, Manuel Pavia led forces in support of a unitary republic. On December 29, 1874, the republican forces decided not to stand against supporerters of the Bourbon dynasty which resulted in the collapse of the first republic and Spain's restoration into a monarchy under a Bourbon ruler.http://modernhistorian.blogspot.com/2010/12/on-this-day-in-history-first-spanish.html 'Spanish-American War 1898' By the time the Central and South American colonies gained their independence, the Spanish Empire had shrunk from about a third of the world, to nothing more than Spain, Cuba, Puerto Rico and the Philippines. These were nothing more than a group of islands in the Caribbean and Pacific and a hunk of land in the Iberian Peninsula. The United States was just dawning its as a world military power, and did so by strengthening its navy. The Cuban and Filipino struggles for independence fueled American support to intervene and provide support for revolutionaries. Following the destruction of an unarmed United States warship in Havana Bay, the Americans and Spaniards went to battle in 1898. American naval forces blockaded the entire Caribbean region, forcing the Spanish soldiers and naval forces into submission. In the Philippines, the Spanish forces also surrendered Manila Bay to the Americans which resulted in a quick and decisive U.S. victory. At last, Spain, that once mighty and vast empire, was pushed back to where it started - nothing more than a hunk of land in the eastern Iberian Peninsula. 'Second Republic 1931-1939' In 1929, a great economic crash in the United States devastated many European nations. On January 29, 1930, Miguel Primo de Rivera, Spain's dictatorial military leader was overthrown as a result of the economic effects that the depression. Alfonso XIII, Spain's king at the time supported Primo de Rivera's regime but when the Pact of San Sebastián was signed by republican leaders Miguel Maura and Niceto Alcalá-Zamora which was a plan to overthrow the monarch. Alfonso XIII abdicated the throne, and self-exiled himself to Rome. Niceto Alcalá-Zamora was elected as Spain's first president. Under his presidency, Spain adopted a new constitution that guaranteed freedom of speech and of other matters such as divorce and opened voting to women. It also lessened the rights and powers of Spanish nobilities. On 1936, General Francisco Franco, a pro-monarchist leader led a civil war in which he emerged victorious which led to the expulsion of the Spanish Republic to Mexico City that coincided with Mexico's war for independence.http://www.donquijote.org/culture/spain/history/second-spanish-republic.asp 'Spanish Civil War 1936-1939' Francisco Franco led the Nationalists, in support of the restoring of the House of Bourbon to rule over Spain and the Republican forces. Franco led a failed military coup in 1936. Since both armies shared pessimistic views, they turned to other military powers for aid. The Nationalists were supported by Nazi Germany and Fascist Italy while the Soviet Union and Mexico provided aid for the Republicans. It also allowed Nazi Germany and the Soviet Union to use the Spain to test their military capabilities. The Republicans were unable to stop the Nationalists and were pockets retreated into France. A battle between communists and anti-communists also broke out in Madrid on March 7, 1939. On March 28, the Republican forces met much disarray as the Nationalists took Madrid sealing a victory for Franco. The civil war had been characterized by brutal assassinations, executions and massacring of towns.http://www.britannica.com/EBchecked/topic/558032/Spanish-Civil-War Religion 'Roman Catholicism and Christianity' Having been a colony of the Roman Republic and the "Holy" Roman Empire, almost all of the majority of Spanish people or Spanish-descended people are overwhelmingly adherents to Christianity, the Roman Catholic Church. Roman Catholicism has been the state religion of Spain for centuries, and has played a dominant role in Spanish culture both in Spain and the Latin American countries. Religious districts in Spain follow Latin influence and bear similarity to the churches of France and Italy. Of course, Christian preachers are known a priests. ''Spain's churches are organized into religious districts known as a ''diocese ''governed by ''bishops ''and divided into ''parishes. An even more prestigious rank would be an archdiocese ''and ''archbishop. The seat of a bishop is known as a see ''or an ''Episcopal see. During the Imperial Age, Spain's monarchs were all Catholics as required by law. Prayers are conducted before and after the popular bull-fighting and bull-racing sports in Spain. During the Imperial Age, being Catholic was required to venture with the Spanish colonists to the New World, many non-Catholics had to convert from their former faiths in order to travel with the Spaniards to the New World. Spain converted all of the people of their conquered territories to Roman Catholicism and the Spanish colonists are responsible for making Roman Catholicism one of the world's most practiced religions. There was also a section of the Roman Catholic Church known as the Society of Jesus (Latin: Societas Iesu) whos followers were known as Jesuits that operated in Spain which was found by Ignatius of Loyola, a Basque missionary. In 1767, the Jesuits were expelled from Spain and other European nations which led to their struggle. Spain is one of the many European countries of the west that is popular for its cathedrals and churches. In the post-Reconquista era, rather than destroying the medieval mosques and palaces built by the Moors, the Spanish Christian monarchs decided to preserve and convert them to Roman Catholic churches rather than destroying them, a contrary of King Philip II's pogrom to eliminate Moorish and Islamic influence from Spain. 'Judaism and Islam' There have been many attempts by Muslim activist groups in Spain to revert Andalucia's former mosques (now churches) back into mosques or at least to be allowed to pray in these former mosques, but they have all failed and have been rejected by religious authorities in Spain. Most of Spain's Muslims today are foreigners or of foreign origin. The history of Judaism in Spain coincides with Islam's history in Spain. Some groups of Jews did emigrate back to Spain, and many of their descendants (Sephardis) live in North Africa, Israel or Latin America. Language The peoples of Spain speak a variety of Italic (also called Latin Romance or Latinic) languages that are native to the Iberian Peninsula. Out of these, the Castilian dialect is the most spoken, which became the world major language we come to know today as Spanish. The Castilian language is Spain's national language. Other languages native to Spain include Catalan, Galician and Basque. Catalan and Galician are related Italic languages to Castilian. Like Castilian, Galician also evolved into a major language which we would come to know as Portuguese and became Portugal and Brazil's national languages. The Basque language is not related to the Italic languages, despite being native to the borders and land within Spain. The Basque people are descendants of Europe's earliest settlers, who are theorized to be related to the ancient Iberians. The Basque language and ethnic group are unrelated to Castilian (Spanish), Catalan, Galician (Portuguese) or any of the other Italic Romance languages and people. In fact, Basque is not related to any Indo-European language or ethnic group at all. Basque is considered an isolate language and is also spoken in southwestern France since the Basque linguistic region also spans that area. The Basques have separated themselves from the mainstream cultures of Spain and France and even declared independence from both countries. The standard Spanish language is the third most-spoken language in the entire world behind English and Chinese. It is the dominant language spoken in Central America and South America, and gaining a large number of speakers in the United States. Art and Architecture 'Art' Spanish art is most famous for the impacting historic works of painters Pablo Picasso, Salvador Dalí and Francisco Goya. Picasso is known for having helped pioneer the art of constructed sculptures and the collage. Picasso is renowned by artists worldwide as the most influential in the twentieth-century. Modern-day Spanish art is dominated by religion, portraying saints and religious figures. Goya's artwork usually reflected the noble ruling class of Spain. Dalí's work focuses on the art of surrealism. In 1931, Dalí painted what would become one of the art world's most popular paintings, The Persistence of Memory. He was known for making surrealistic paintings from his perception of time. File:Persistance of Memory.jpg|''The Persistence of Memory'' by Salvador Dalí Francisco Goya.jpg|''Charles IV of Spain and His Family'' by Francisco Goya Weeping Woman.jpg|''Weeping Woman'' by Pablo Picasso 'Architecture' Spanish architecture is of the ancient Roman, Visigoth and Arab influence. Spain is home to a lot of famous churches a nd cathedrals as well as ancient Roman aqueducts. These aqueducts still function and carry water throughout Spanish cities! Many of the cathedrals in southern Spain, known as Andalusia (from the Arabic name Al-Andalus) were once mosques built by the Muslim Moors. The'' Sagrada Familia Cathedral located in Barcelona, Spain is destined to be one of the world's largest cathedrals. The Sagrada Familia is still under construction and has been under construction since the late 1800s still to be a modern marvel. In the late 1800s, the world experienced a period which saw appreciation for Arab and Berber architecture. Spain was one of the countries to undergo what would become the Moorish Revival in which many churches and recreational buildings were built upon Moorish influence. Cuisine Spanish cuisine is renowned for its use of fresh ingredients as well as the prestige winery skills. Many of these were inherited from the Romans. Seafood also dominates Spanish cuisine since Spain is surrounded by water. Staple ingredients include mostly seafood, pork, eggs and spices such as chili and vegetables such as cabbage, olives, onions and tomatoes. Cabbage is a vegetable that was consumed in the area known as Spain since the Roman era. Other considerable meats include lamb and beef. Rice is a staple grain in Spanish culinary traditions, it was the Spanish who brought rice to their overseas colonies. Paella is a rice-dish from the Valencia region of Spain. Paella usually includes vegetables, meats and seafood mixed in. Traditional Valencian paella is cooked over a fire, carried on a large plate (Valencians make it in high amounts) by several people. ''Tortilla de patata ''is a Spanish omelet with potatoes. The term literally translates to "potato omelet". Unlike usual omelets, Spanish tortillas are not folded, it is made by frying the egg batter and flipped to fry the other side. The potatoes, cheese, onions or any other ingredients are already included in the scrambled batter. ''Embutidos can come in any way or fashion. One typical type of embutido is botifarra from Catalonia. Spanish people typically from the region of Andalusia, eat a cold soup called gazpacho. Gazpacho contains raw vetgetables in a thick-tomato base soup. Spanish seafood dishes include merzula which is hake fish cooked Spanish style. Basque cuisine includes dishes such as marmitako which is spider crab. Basque people also use fishes like cod and tuna to make fillings inside piquillo peppers. Pork is the popular meat in Spanish cuisine. Lechón asado ''is typically one of Spain's most popular dishes. Lechón asado is a suckling pig delicacy, in which an entire suckling pig is roasted and many times, stuffed. This dish is also originated back to the Roman rule, and was usually only eaten by the upper-class people and the nobilities. Sausages and hams are also very popular in Spain and generally all of Europe. Spanish sausages are known as ''embutidos, which is a general term for Iberian style sausages. Chorizo is a smoked sausage, that can sometimes be sliced and eaten without being cooked. Longaniza is also a smoked sausage which resembles chorizo and is also eaten outside Spain, mostly Spain's former colonies in Latin America. Ham and sliced meats are also essential to Spanish culinary traditions. Tocino is a sweet bacon made from pork belly, which is known to be generally thick and fatty. Jamón ibérico is a cured ham that is produced exclusively in Spain (and Portugal), which is made from the black Iberian pig that lives mostly in southwestern Spain and southeastern Portugal. Due to the manner in which it is made and produced, jamón ibérico is not a typical dish, and is a very expensive delicacy. It is not available widely either as other meats are. Typical seafood dishes include calamares a la romana ''which is a fried-squid dish. ''Pescaíto frito ''is a deep-fried fish dish from Andalusia. As popular as beef meat gets in Spain, the tongue is used to make a stew known as ''lengua estofada. Spanish desserts are usually made with dairy products and nougats.'' Turrón is a Spanish dessert made with honey, sugar, egg whites and almonds. Turrón can also made many different ways. Flan is a custard-dessert that resembles the French crème caramel. Polvorón'' is a sweet and crumble shortbread also produced in southern Spain. Wine is a central theme to Spanish-style desserts, as Spain is renowned worldwide for its fine and prestigious winery. During the Roman Empire-era, wine was a delicacy only affordable by the upper classes and a noble drink for kings and queens. Wine is also used religiously in the Catholic church. Spain has been ranked as the third best and largest producer of quality wine, behind France and Italy. Spanish wine is mostly made with grapes, there are over hundreds of grape varieties in Spain, although only twenty of them are used. Vineyards are very common in Spain. In the towns of Jerez, Sanlúcar de Barrameda and El Puerto de Santa María, the Palomino grapes are used to make a type of wine known as'' sherry''. Sherry can also be used as an ingredient for dishes. Cava is the Spanish variant of the French Champaigne, which is named after the place in France, therefore other countries are not permitted to use that name. Cava is made with the Xarel-lo ''grape. Other grapes used winery in Spain are ''Tempranillo, Albariño, Garnacha, Airen, Macabeo, Parellada, Cariñena and'' Monastrell ''grapes. Notable Spaniards or People of Spanish Origin Works Cited Category:Spain Category:Spaniards Category:Spanish language Category:Spanish people Category:Spanish Category:Iberian Peninsla Category:Iberian Peninsula Category:Roman Catholics Category:Christians Category:Christianity Category:Ferdinand II Category:Reconquista Category:Inquisition Category:Spanish inquisition Category:Alhambra Category:Alhambra Palace Category:Mezquita Category:Trajan Category:Roman Empire Category:Hispania Category:Hispanic Category:Islam Category:Berbers Category:Francisco Goya Category:Salvador Dali Category:Dali Category:Persistence of Memory Category:Pablo Picasso Category:Iberia Category:Iberians Category:Valencian language Category:Catalan language Category:Castilian language Category:Castilians Category:Galician language Category:Spanish Empire Category:New Spain Category:Kingdom of Leon Category:Kingdom of Castile Category:Spanish Civil War Category:House of Bourbon Category:Mexico Category:Rafael Nadal Category:Miguel Hidalgo Category:Conquistadores Category:Conquistador Category:Salma Hayek Category:Shakira Category:Pau Gasol Category:Marc Gasol Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Placido Domingo Category:Penelope Cruz Category:Abd ar Rahman III Category:Abd-ar-Rahman III Category:Caliph Category:Al Andalus Category:Andalusia Category:Catholicism